


the price is at least one swear

by straythoughts (HiraethSatisfied)



Series: Yours + Mine = Ours [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Flirting, M/M, Selfies, Single Parent Bang Chan, Single Parent Lee Minho | Lee Know, Single Parents, Texting, The kids are mentioned - Freeform, ahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiraethSatisfied/pseuds/straythoughts
Summary: ...Bang Chan from Kroger:ASKFJADGSKJFASDFdjsFbdcxc
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Yours + Mine = Ours [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119446
Comments: 17
Kudos: 96





	the price is at least one swear

**Author's Note:**

> In this update of Yours + Mine, Bang Christopher Chan Does A Swear. That is All. 
> 
> The song they reference is [ here ](https://youtu.be/u1DugrrAxIg).

**.  
.  
.  
  
Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** So

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** So?

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I’m disappointed in you

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** What?

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** What did I do?

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** You really don’t know? 

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** I really am trying to remember, but I can’t think of anything right now…

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** Was it because I caved when SeungLix gave us puppy eyes and the rest followed?

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** Was I too late in sending the kids to bed? 

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Oh god did I hurt one of your kids? 

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** What

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** No no

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Wait, please calm down, I was trying to be funny, not cause you anxiety

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** You didn’t actually do anything wrong

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Oh-

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** Well now I’m curious 

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Bang Christopher Chanathan

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I can’t believe you kissed my kids before you kissed me

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Wha

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** WHAT

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** I

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** I didn’t-

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** I

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Lmaoo this is even funnier than I thought

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I can just imagine you blushing

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** You probably dropped or nearly dropped your phone

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** I did not!

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I bet if Seungmin had a phone, he’d already be sending me the video

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** …

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** Oh god I don’t want to think about any of the kids being old enough for a phone

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Wait shit you’re right

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Especially Jeongin

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** For so many reasons

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Oh? Do tell

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Well first of all, he’s my youngest, so I want him to stay the baby

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** No, I do not want you to tell me he’s gonna grow up anyway

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Nah I get you, I wasn’t gonna

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Thanks

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** But yeah second, he’s so. Damn. Clumsy!

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Oh no haha

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I swear to god

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** This one time

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** He was just standing there in socks

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** AND HE FELL OVER

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I kid you not I turned away for two seconds and he slipped and was on the ground with a thud

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Didn’t even make a huge sound or anything, I thought he had stomped his foot or something

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** He was okay though, right? 

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Yeah of course

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Little gremlin was already scurrying away when Jisung called him for something

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Sounds like a handful

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** None of mine are really clumsy, I don’t think

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** There was another time he stole my phone and was using it in the bathroom while brushing his teeth and managed to drop the toothbrush, toothpaste, phone, AND hairdryer all on the floor

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Thankfully nothing broke

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Yeah I wouldn’t think HyunSeungLix would be very clumsy

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Maybe a little as babies? Not so much now, though

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** Please don’t remind me of PTP

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** ???

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** PTP = Potty Training Period

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Oh god oh no

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Okay but now I’m curious

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** .

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** What if I treat you to a selfie after

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** …

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** You can save it as your lock screen ;)))

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** I

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** Depends on the quality of this selfie

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** You’ve seen me in person, you know how attractive I am~

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** ...you make a good point.

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** Okay fine

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** Gimme a moment to type this out

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Yay~

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Pocketing this tactic for future use~

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** To hear potty training stories?

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Nah just to hear more about you in general

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Hypothetically you could hear more about me on a date 👀

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Hypothetically we’re still in the vague pre-dating mutual like phase

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Gotcha, sorry about that. 

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Your worrying makes My head hurt

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** You’re fine, seriously

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Just maybe, potty training talk now, hypothetical dates later

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Sure, I can do that

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** So Felix couldn’t use the toilet by himself for the longest time, longer than Hyunjin or Seungmin

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** I tried everything—even the plastic booster toilet cover thing

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** And how’d that go?

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** He fell in because he forgot to use it

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** While I was standing right there

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** LMAO

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Ahem

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I mean sorry

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** No I would’ve laughed too ^^;;

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** Anyway 

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** I didn’t trust even the cover after that for Felix, but it suited Seungmin just fine, and Hyunjin was starting to not need it anymore

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** But by then I was desperate

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** So I used the absolute last resort I had: children’s television

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Wait

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Lemme guess

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Sesame Street: Potty Time

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** YES

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** What the heck how did you know

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Only show I could think of that talked about potty training

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Oh, I thought you might have also had to use that tactic

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Nah, surprisingly all of them were fine, though Changbin took the longest to finally break out of it

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Still, so proud of him 

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** But yeah it took me desperately singing along four times to the song while showing Felix the video to finally get it into his head

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** I cried when he finally got it down, not ashamed to admit it

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** Thank god that’s over with

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Proud of you and them too 

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Thanks <33

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** Do I still get that selfie? 

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Impatient, are we?

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** You promised, now you gotta deliver~

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Okay here you go

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:**

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** I

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** What is that

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** A selfie

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Really? 

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** selfie (noun) - a photograph that one has taken of oneself, typically taken with a smartphone or webcam and shared via social media

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Okay Mr. Smart Aleck /lh

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** How do I earn a plain one without 

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** What is that, a filter?

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** Unless you’re uncomfortable with it, in which case I won’t push 

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** It is, in fact, a filter

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I’m hurt that you don’t appreciate my masterpiece /j

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I even added hearts because I was sending it to you

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Oh-

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** I’m sorry, I do appreciate the hearts

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** And your pout is cute at least

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Well 

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Since you’re so endearingly enthusiastic, I will give you two non-filter selfies for the meager price of

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** For the price of?

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** .

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** Now I know you’re just doing it to make me sweat

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Lmao a little bit

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** But the price is at least one swear

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Omg

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** Well I guess it is about time we continued that swearing education

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** I can do this

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** You can do this~

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Let out a hearty ol’ fuck

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Duck

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** Duck***

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** I honestly can’t tell if that’s autocorrect or not

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** I’m trying, I swear!

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** F

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** U

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** C

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** K

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Gasp

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Holy shit this is great progress

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Maria voice: Now put it all together

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Fuck

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** Oh my god that took so many tries

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Hell yeah

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** See? Not so bad

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Got another one in you?

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** I think the fuck not, Lee Minho, I’m waiting for the kids to be let out

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Pfffft

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** It’s fun when you’re snarky, I like it

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Thanks again for offering to pick mine up

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Give them all pats from me

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Especially Felix and Jisung

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** It’s my pleasure, really, and will do~

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** As for you, a different sort of present

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Oh?

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:**

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:**

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:**

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Last two are from just now, hot off the press~

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn's** **Dad:** Just came out of a meeting -_-

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** ASKFJADGSKJFASDFdjsFbdcxc

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** You good there

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Channie?

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** .

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Bang Chan

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Earth to Bang Chan 

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Bang Christopher HyunSeungLix’s Dad Chrispy Just Said Fuck For The First Time Chanathan

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Look I know I’m conventionally attractive but I didn’t break you did I 

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Well damn 

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Houston we have a problem

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** I’m here! 

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** I’m here, sorry, I dropped my phone because you’re attractive and then Seungmin almost got a hold of it and yeah 

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Hah! Knew it 

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Look at the pot calling the kettle black, though~

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** If you’re asking for a selfie I 

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** don’t really take many cause I don’t have anyone to send them to

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Depriving me of your gorgeous face

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** What a cruel world we live in /lh

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** ...you really want one?

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Took all my courage to ask, tbh

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Plus this way, we each have a new lock screen ;))

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Okay I guess it’s only fair

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** And we’re still waiting on Changbin

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** Here you go:

**Bang Chan from Kroger:**

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Perhaps I have a sudden desire to bite your cheeks

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Is… is that a good thing?

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Maybe

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** You really came for me with the eyebrow slit

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** And, y’know, your face in general

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Sir, I am going to have to arrest you for stealing my heart

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** alskjhfg???

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** Binnie just asked me with great concern why I look like a tomato and if my choking means I’m dying

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** You’re not dying, you’re just gay

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** I can’t tell him that!

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** Anyway since he’s here now we’re gonna get in the car

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** See you in a bit? 

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** See you~

 **Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** Make sure that Jisung doesn’t fall asleep in the car and ask Jeongin whether he finished his snacks

**Bang Chan from Kroger:** Will do~

 **Bang Chan from Kroger:** 🖤💖🖤💖🖤

**Lee Minho aka BinSungIn’s Dad:** 😘

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with their slow progress. Ryn and I have more in store.~ And yes, minchan changed their lock screens. 
> 
> As usual, prevent COVID, support social justice, and take care of yourself. See you next update.


End file.
